


I want to be …

by JAKishu



Series: Little Sherlock [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute william, Dreams, Gen, School, Wishes, chicken, creative john, dragon - Freeform, hatching eggs, magic mrs. hudson, priat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Little shots out of the daily wishes of William who wants to be everything.





	1. I want to be a pirate

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time finally another piece of William.   
> I have found out how to end the series, so there will be only 3-4 parts before the end ... but that could take a bit time

"John I want to be at a pirate." The adult spoken to looked down on his cute charge. William was still in his pajamas with Mr. Bee tucked under his arm. It was Sunday morning and John was relaxed with the newspaper from the day before.

"A pirate? Let me think what we can do about that." John stood up and picked up the giggling three year old.

They go to Sherlock’s room; Mycroft had brought over a few things from their parents’ house. Clothes, books and toys.

"Let’s have a look in our treasure box." William and Mr. Bee stood surprisingly calm in front of the box, but, as expected, the excitement was boiling under the surface.

Mycroft had told him once about Sherlock's pirate phase from when he was around five. There should be something inside the box that would let John fulfill the little boy's wish. John opened the box; it was a chaotic mess, but the first thing he saw was a black pirate hat. "Look, William, we can already make you a Captain." John gave William the hat; it is a bit big but the rubber ribbon can be tied tighter.

While William was jumping happily on Sherlock’s bed, John also found a wooden sword. "And a weapon for our Captain." William took the sword. "But you have to be careful with it. You could hurt yourself or others. Promise me to be careful."

William stopped his jumping and looked seriously into John's eyes. "I promise, but we have to find something for Mr. Bee too. He is my first mate, he will need something too." William was right. So John returned to the box; after rummaging through the content he found a little eye patch and a cloth. "William, can Mr. Bee come over here to me for a second?" As always, when the topic was about letting go of Mr. Bee, William had to think really hard about it.

"Okay, John, but only a second." Mr. Bee was placed in John's hands.

"Close your eyes; this is a surprise for you." William closed his eyes after a last glance on his friend.

John put the eye patch over one of Mr. Bee's eyes and tied the cloth on his head. Also Mr. Bee was ready to play pirate now.

"William, your first mate is ready." The child’s hands flew away from his eyes and looked at Mr. Bee.

"Let’s go, Mr. Bee, we have to find a few treasures." Mr. Bee hopped back to William and both took off playing pirates on the sofa; the piece of furniture would never again be only a sofa.

"Thank you, John, from Mr. Bee too." William shouted out of the living room. "You're welcome, my little pirate." John whispered and returns to his newspaper enjoying the Sunday morning.


	2. I want to go to school

"John, I want to go to school." William was standing in front of him. They were at the playground and William was happily playing with Mr. Bee. They were alone; it was before noon and most of the children were in school or nursery school. It was the best time for them to go, no one would ask questions and if Sherlock turned back to adult, John had clothes for him in a backpack.

John tried to find the source or reason for this wish to go to school and saw a primary school class walking in a line through the park. They were nearly out of sight but it was what must have triggered William´s wish.

"William, it's a bit too early for you to go to school. You are only three years old. Most children your age start with nursey school."

John could see it coming: the discussion was about to start just now. "I’m old enough; I can already read and write a bit, math is no problem and you could bring me to school and pick me up." Oh the child had really planed it. At least the travelling part. It was true, William could handle even the second grade subjects without problem but there was the emotional level to consider and in this respect he wasn’t ready at all.

"You know there are lots of other things you have to know to be ready. For example Mr. Bee here is not allowed in school." William looked as if John had tried to take his bee away, he held his friend tightly to his chest.

"Why is Mr. Bee not allowed in school? He wants to learn too." He had to be truthful.

"William, a school is for children only, there are no bees allowed, also no other types of companion that aren’t children."

Close to tears William looked back to where the school children had walked by. "But I want to go to school with Mr. Bee."

"I’m sorry, William, but there a certain rules no one can bend." William wiped a single tear away.

"Not even Uncle Mycroft?" He was crying now.

"Not even Uncle Mycroft. It’s like Mrs. Hudson's rules, we can’t break them or she will be really cross with us." He has to tell Mycroft that he can’t get William into a school.

"Okay then I don't want to go to school anymore, only when there is one Mr. Bee can come to, too." With this William took off to play again.


	3. I want to be a dragon

"John, we want to be dragons." Okay that was new. John placed the dirty plates into the sink filled with soapy water and dried his hand on a towel.

"Why would you two want to be dragons?" John asks Mr. Bee and William. Both looked up at him with huge eyes and the unbreakable faith that John could do everything.

The only thing John could think off was Mrs. Hudson. "Let's go see Mrs. Hudson. I think she will be able to help us."

"Yippee." William ran to the door and John opened it for them so William and Mr. Bee could climb down the stairs. The child waited politely in front of her door after he had knocked. John reached him as the door opened.

"Hello, my boys what can I do for you?" She got down a bit and hugged her little boy, giving him a kiss and petting Mr. Bee's head.

"William and Mr. Bee here want to become dragons; I thought that you might be able to help us with your magic."

"Mrs. Hudson will do magic again." William hugged her legs.

"Oh dear, now it looks as if I have to succeed." The elderly woman led them inside, giving John tea and William a piece of cake with juice.

Happy that her boys were busy, she got a few pieces of fabric out of her closet together with her sewing machine. William watched her while she worked. John and Mrs. Hudson talked or better she talked.

At some point Mr. Bee and William got a bit bored and busied themselves under the table, playing. It took only three hours and Mrs. Hudson was ready.

"William, it’s ready." Mr. Bee climbed on the table, followed by Williams’s curly hair and the boy himself. "You two come over here and John will close his eyes so we can surprise him."

William, Mr. Bee and John followed her instructions. John listened to the noise of fabric and Williams’s happy laughter. "John, you can open your eyes now."

John opened them and found himself looking at a green and red dragon with a baby dragon in the same colors. Mrs. Hudson had made two perfect costumes for William and Mr. Bee. "You two look like very dangerous dragons. Did you say thank you to Mrs. Hudson for making it for you?" William shook his head and turned back to her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson for using your magic to make us into dragons." She smiled at her little boy.

"You're very welcome."

"John, can we go outside and show everyone that I’m a dragon." Somehow John had known that was going to happen.

"Yes, of course." To their landlady: "Thank you for making this happen.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the house with two very happy dragons.


	4. I want to be a chicken

"John I want to be a chicken." Did he hear that right? William was climbing out of the bed; the child was up early, earlier than usual.

"Okay, so you need my help for it?" John was tired; he hadn't really slept. First a late night shift, then William not wanting to sleep and now woken at half past six in the morning.

"We will be fine. Mr. Bee will help me. Just wanted you to know and I’m going downstairs."

John turned around. "Alright, but don't leave the flat." William nodded and together with Mr. Bee he headed downstairs, John fell back asleep.

* * *

William and Mr. Bee had been allowed to watch a documentary about chickens the day before. It was really interesting to watch them live on a farm, laying eggs, like the ones John cracked for breakfast. But if you didn't crack them, then they hatched and baby chickens came out. William wanted many baby chickens, because they were yellow, his favorite color.

First thing they need was a nest. "Like the hens on television." He told Mr. Bee and together they built one. They used a cushion and a few blankets to make a wall around the cushion.

"Now we need the egg."

They opened the fridge and found them. William counted them, seven. John always used four for their breakfast, so he could use three.

Very carefully William picked them up and put them in his hand. It was a bit complicated to carry three eggs and Mr. Bee at the same time but he managed it.

They placed the eggs on the cushion. "Now we need to keep them warm and then the baby chicks will hatch." William was excited. As was Mr. Bee.

The bee was sitting on top of the eggs and William hugging them with his arms to keep them warm.

* * *

When John came downstairs he was quite surprised that the flat was still standing. The egg hatching thing was cute and a bit strange but he hadn't decided jet when he would tell William that it wouldn't work. John didn't want to destroy his dreams but just letting it be, would make him sadder.

"William, sweetheart, I have to tell you something." The boy laid a finger on his lips and shushed him.

"Quiet, you will wake the baby chickens." John sighed and sat down next to the busy egg hatcher.

"It won't work like that." William looked up to him. "I’m sorry but you need different kinds of eggs and a warmer place to hatch a baby chicken." William sat up and lifted Mr. Bee from the eggs to look at them.

"But the man in the television said that you have to keep them warm and then they will hatch. He didn't say anything about special eggs." John remembered the documentary.

"That’s true, but he said that you need a male and a female chicken, a hen and a rooster so that the eggs laid by the hen have baby chicks inside. The eggs in the supermarket and our fridge are from hens that didn't have a rooster close by. They are like that so we won’t eat baby chickens."

William lifted one of the eggs. "So there won't be any yellow baby birds coming out of my eggs?"

"No, William, but we can visit a museum, they have an exhibition where they hatch them and you can touch the chicks if you want. Would you like that?"

"Yes, but what is with the eggs? You said food that belongs into a fridge can go bad if you let it outside."

"I think the eggs are still fine for our breakfast." John took the offered eggs in one hand and William´s hand in the other. Together they walked over to the kitchen for breakfast.


End file.
